User talk:Armond/archive8
First — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 22:38, 10 February 2008 (EST) __TOC__ Zeroth. ¬ 71.229(sysop) 23:39, 9 February 2008 (EST) :First. Lord Belar 21:12, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::SECOND --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:11, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::Third! — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 23:45, 9 February 2008 (EST) ::::Not second or third. --71.229 23:43, 9 February 2008 (EST) :::::Took you five whole minutes. -- Armond Warblade 23:47, 9 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Still got here second third. :O --71.229 00:50, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::::::What am I then? [[User:Styxke|'Styxke']] 20:12, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::fourth ofc --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:13, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::No, fifth sixth. Lord Belar 21:12, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::I win! ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:32, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::no me. --71.229 22:33, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Since when are you a sysop? :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:34, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::It's an honorary thing. :D --71.229 22:37, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::I'd hit it. -- Armond Warblade 22:47, 10 February 2008 (EST) your funny.. not you remove the pvp youtube link that i added in 130hp build because you said "not pvp, dont encourage them" yet i still see an invalid information about Mystic Regen, WRONG INFO.. why is this? I... dont encourage anyone to use this build since its been nerfted badly and the info about mystic regen is not right..... --Ridz16 07:29, 19 February 2008 (EST) lololol That reply fails so hard lololololol. Yeah, sarcasm really does fail the internets lololol. Sorry, but that shit be funny. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 22:07, 12 February 2008 (EST) :You lol too much. -- Armond Warblade 22:11, 12 February 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Rt/P_Spear_of_Remedy&action=rate "No shouts to get back your energy?"...it's a Rt/P, not a P/Rt. Zuranthium 18:43, 13 February 2008 (EST) :...Coulda sworn it was a P/Rt. Thanks for letting me know. -- Armond Warblade 18:46, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::I'm still confused by your vote, however. Going P/Rt and using "Go For The Eyes!" is going to give you less energy than being a Rt primary with 4 pips of energy regen. Plus, you'd have to drop Weapon of Shadow with that set-up. Basically what I'm saying is the build is as good as it can be. It's just a funky RA character, it won't ever be great. Zuranthium 19:31, 13 February 2008 (EST) :::You're probably not the only one confused. I can't brain today. -- Armond Warblade 19:43, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::::This is something new? :P Lord Belar 20:14, 13 February 2008 (EST) :::::Hey stfu. -- Armond Warblade 20:29, 13 February 2008 (EST) thanks thanks. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 19:57, 13 February 2008 (EST) :Ugh, my comment wasn't immortalized.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 19:59, 13 February 2008 (EST) :Not a problem. Thing is, now you can't comment on it either... -- Armond Warblade 20:29, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::It's not like there will be anything for him to respond to. Lord Belar 20:54, 13 February 2008 (EST) Uhm At your page, you have the worst build In your opinion, but it's a redlink (doh). I wanna know, what was that build? :D 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 06:14, 16 February 2008 (EST) prof=me/w fastca=4 domina=12 inspir=7 swords=10signetthrustenchantmentfeastcrackstormbackfiredrain/build prof=monk/warri healin=10 smitin=10 swords=11slashthrustsignetof judgmentmendingvicariouslyof healingresurrect/build -- Armond Warblade 14:36, 16 February 2008 (EST) :Lol, I like the first one. Frans 12:40, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::Those were vetted? What the hell is wrong with people?Riff 16:58, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::They were premade builds by ANet that you used to be able to choose when making a PvP character, though that doesn't mean they weren't vetted. -- Armond Warblade 18:03, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Ah got it, well props to A-net at their clear 1337ness with builds lulz. vent rawrawrawrawr, MY AIRPLANE GOES VROOOM VROOOM VROOOM. Hide-And-Seek 17:51, 16 February 2008 (EST) lolololololololololol. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 23:14, 16 February 2008 (EST) thanks thanks for deleting my page =] -Lokre 10:06, 17 February 2008 (EST) Sexy Tiem so i herd you promised Readem, Skakid, Grinch and Alex sexy tiem. Where's mine? not gunna whore yourself out to me? i see how this is. Hide-And-Seek 23:10, 17 February 2008 (EST) :What are you talking about? -- Armond Warblade 23:33, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::He wants you to give him buttsex. Be a man, close your eyes, plug your ears, grit your teeth, and get it over with. --20pxGuildof 20:41, 18 February 2008 (EST) Build: P/any Purification Paragon Can you please restore the talk to it? --20pxGuildof 08:25, 19 February 2008 (EST) :Where do you want it? -- Armond Warblade 13:05, 19 February 2008 (EST) ::It has been moved to Build: P/W Purification Paragon, and I put the talk from the old version to this version, via --20pxGuildof 16:17, 19 February 2008 (EST) :::You got it, thanks. --20pxGuildof 16:23, 19 February 2008 (EST) ??? WTF? --20pxGuildof 19:27, 19 February 2008 (EST) :Remove the NEWEDITSECTION I'd say. Why would you want someone adding to your userpage? --20pxGuildof 19:35, 19 February 2008 (EST) ::That was back when I used it as a blog, for ease of adding sections. I still may use it every now and then, so I'm leaving it. Not like the edit button isn't right there anyway. -- Armond Warblade 20:03, 19 February 2008 (EST) :::Lol my entire existence here is one big blog followed by a list of crappy, spazmatic builds I submitted hourly, and I don't use a "+" tab. --20pxGuildof 20:15, 19 February 2008 (EST) thanks --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 18:01, 21 February 2008 (EST) :Armond quote from Readem's talk page; "If I want to bitch at you, I'll do it on PvX, where I can ban you if I feel like it. (Yes, I'm a power junkie.)" Just thought I'd throw that out there. ::You can also sign comments with four tidles (~). --20pxGuildof 11:37, 24 February 2008 (EST) Everyone on the fail train! *Toot* *Toot*--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 12:56, 25 February 2008 (EST) :Can I come? I'm liek rly phail! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:07, 25 February 2008 (EST) wtb vid of SoaP getting owned in bloodspike on burning isle to mel's lolsplinter. -- Armond Warblade 02:23, 28 February 2008 (EST) :http://www.wegame.com/watch/Soap_vs_SoG/ --Mala 15:37, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::Link to the real one faggot — 'Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles' 15:46, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::Copy + paste is gud, I hear. --71.229 05:15, 2 March 2008 (EST) Apparently... You're not allowed to post funnier remakes of WELL tags on builds without getting banned, but you can create said tags and properly position them as well. Yay? Anyway, thought you might get a laugh outta that one. Shadowsin's b& for a week for Vandalization. Haha... Hope you're doing alright. Haven't heard from you in forever. cedave ( _buildpage) 05:13, 2 March 2008 (EST) :...Great dumbness ensues... And yeah, I've lacked internets because I left Davis for home and wasn't told until I got there that my mom had canceled the internet service. GG? -- Armond Warblade 22:09, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::Your mom canceled the internet? And I thought my parents were bad... Lord Belar 22:29, 5 March 2008 (EST) Y iz fire tock still not banned??????? 85.92.144.34 09:41, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :because he is 1337? Frans 12:42, 19 March 2008 (EDT) Edit Conflict stole your userbox as I also managed to do that, thanks. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:28, 19 March 2008 (EDT) Why am I giving up cripshot again? It beats dR. ~~ 15:00, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :Your point? -- Armond Warblade 21:11, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::Lulz, quick shot fails. That OG beated dR, has nothing to do with quick shot.—ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:01, 8 April 2008 (EDT) they call me a Haxzor Beat a r9 Balanced in HA with a non ranked Randomway, lulz Riff 21:51, 23 April 2008 (EDT) : :- (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 07:08, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ;o <3 —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by Rawr. 13:13, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :I'm used to the man-love. What, specifically, is this for? -- Armond Warblade 13:20, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::Igor b7. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:21, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::Not that kind of bee mohammad!Riff 00:46, 1 May 2008 (EDT) Admin humor You thought the Mo/W Zealot was bad? See this. --20pxGuildof 08:18, 11 May 2008 (EDT) msm / e-mail Ban of my account for such a prolonged (9 days) period was innapropriate, you either warn or ban, I am not happy with it as I am not happy with your offensive behavior towards myself. I need you msm / e-mail wilst requesting an appeal. ~Super Igor :Be glad it was only nine days. Standard is to increase the ban by one standard mediawiki length, which would have been two weeks. I'm not happy with your behavior to the rest of the wiki, nor with you evading your block (regardless of the reason; if you have a problem with the ban, stay off the wiki and deal with it), and as such will extend your ban. My email and MSN can both be found on PvX:ADMIN, as you ought to know - so what was your reason for evading the block again? -- Armond Warblade 15:14, 12 May 2008 (EDT)